half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Borealis
The Borealis is an Aperture Science research vessel introduced in Half-Life 2: Episode Two. According to Isaac Kleiner, Aperture was working on a promising project, but in their rush to beat Black Mesa for funding, they neglected ordinary safety rules and it appears that the ship simply disappeared with parts of her dry dock, which earned her an almost legendary stature. It is assumed that the Borealis contained an immensely powerful and dangerous secret. Appearances ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two Many years after the Combine invasion of Earth, Judith Mossman, a Resistance operative, found the ''Borealis in an Arctic location. She was attacked by Combine forces soon after, and was only able to send an incomplete transmission of her discovery to White Forest. This was intercepted by the Combine, and in turn stolen back by Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance from the Citadel Core during their flight from City 17. Mossman was cunning enough to encrypt Borealis photographs, coordinates, blueprints and hailing frequencies within her message. Once Eli Vance and Isaac Kleiner had decoded these and realized the full significance of the transmission, a rift opened between the two Resistance leaders. Kleiner believed the technology the Borealis contained could be used by the Resistance against the Combine; Vance, haunted by memories of the Black Mesa Incident and not wanting a second Seven Hour War, believed that the Borealis had to be destroyed at all costs. It is not clear whether the Combine know of the Borealis, and consequently if they themselves have some interest in the ship's contents. Given the attack upon Mossman's forces, the interception of her message and the fate of Eli Vance, it seems very likely. Mossman's message goes as this: ''Half-Life 2: Episode Three The ''Borealis is expected to appear in Episode Three. The first revealed concept art features a ship, which the word "B-EALIS" on it, the O and R being covered by Combine technology, stuck in ice, and with Advisors floating through the canyon, hinting that the Combine will have already discovered the ship when Gordon gets to it. Behind the scenes *The icebreaker Borealis was originally to appear in Half-Life 2. In Marc Laidlaw's first pass at the game's script, Freeman was to start the game by boarding the ship, bound for City 17."The Final Hours of Half-Life 2", Page 6: The Hemoglobin, on GameSpot Later in the game's development, she was to appear between two other cut chapters, the Air Exchange and Kraken Base,Half-Life 2: Raising the BarWC mappack before being eventually cut with the whole part set between the Depot and the City 17 street battles. *The ship appears to be based on existing research icebreakers, the [[Wikipedia:USCGC Polar Sea (WAGB-11)|USCGC Polar Sea]], the [[Wikipedia:USCGC Polar Star (WAGB-10)|USCGC Polar Star]] (both sister ships) or the [[Wikipedia:USCGC Healy (WAGB-20)|USCGC Healy]] (which is bigger and more recent than the former), all United States Coast Guard vessels, homeported in Seattle, Washington. *The name "Borealis" is likely associated with the term "aurora borealis", the northern polar lights only visible in the Northern Hemisphere. "Borealis" comes from "Boreas", a wind god in the Greek mythology. "Hyperborea", the early name for the ship, was the name of the land of the Hyperboreans, a mythical people who lived far to the north of Thrace. "Hyperborea" means "beyond the Boreas", thus beyond the land of the wind god Boreas. "Aurora Borealis" is also the name of a European research icebreaker being constructed.[http://www.eri-aurora-borealis.eu/ Official website of the Aurora Borealis] *The images hidden in Mossman's message are located in the Episode Two texture files, in the folders "effects" and "Props". :*One of these images shows two of the unknown scientists of Kleiner's Black Mesa main team photography, a bearded man and the only woman, posing in front of the Borealis. This could emphasize the rivalry between Aperture Science and Black Mesa, since these two scientists might be connected to both companies. :*Other images include three blueprints of the Borealis. The original images are not blueprints for any of the United States Coast Guard research icebreakers mentioned above but those of a naval warship, the USS Newport News, a United States Navy heavy cruiser launched after World War II. They also feature tables, taken from other blueprints. Gallery Game files Blueprints File:Borealis schematic 001.png|Blueprint. File:Borealis plans 01.png|Other blueprint. The word GLaDOS can be seen, as well as the location of Aperture Science's labs and administration, Cleveland, Ohio, and an Aperture Laboratories stamp. File:USS Newport News MainDeckAft.jpg|[[Wikipedia:USS Newport News (CA-148)|USS Newport News]] blueprint. The left portion is one of the sources of the previous image, reversed, while the right portion is the source of next image. File:Borealis plans 03.png|Other blueprint, with again an Aperture Laboratories stamp, and turrets clearly visible. File:Borealis plans 02.png|Other blueprint. File:USS Newport News Level04.jpg|USS Newport News blueprint, one of the sources of the previous image. Miscellaneous File:Borealis filmslide 001.png|Two Black Mesa scientists from Kleiner's Lab photograph posing in front of the Borealis. File:Borealis01.jpg|The Borealis stranded in the ice. File:Borealis image 001.png|Another view, which seems to have been taken with a spotting scope. Other File:USCGC Healy in ice.jpg|The [[Wikipedia:USCGC Healy (WAGB-20)|USCGC Healy]]. File:USCGC Healy cruise.jpg|Another view of the Healy. File:Polar Sea and Polar Star.jpg|The [[Wikipedia:USCGC Polar Sea (WAGB-11)|USCGC Polar Sea]] and her sister ship [[Wikipedia:USCGC Polar Star (WAGB-10)|USCGC Polar Star]] near McMurdo Station, Antarctica. File:Borealis mini episode two.jpg|The Episode Two model. File:Aperture Labs Borealis container.svg|Aperture Laboratories logo as seen on a container in the Episode Two model. File:Half Life 2 Episode Three concept 2.jpg|''Episode Three'' concept art. The Borealis is on the right. File:19551on2.jpg|Isaac Kleiner, Eli Vance and Alyx Vance talking about the Borealis at White Forest. Trivia *The Borealis' teleportation shares many similarities to the urban legend of the Philadelphia Experiment in which the warship [[Wikipedia:USS Eldridge (DE-173)|USS Eldridge]] was rumored to have been rendered invisible by experimental technology. In some versions of the story, the ship had accidentally teleported from its dry dock to a U.S. naval base over 200 miles away. In the most radical versions of the story, the ship achieved accidental time travel. *It is notable that the word GLaDOS is printed on the blueprints for the Borealis in the area where the person responsible for approving blueprints in a corporation (usually the owner) would sign. This could mean that GLaDOS was both intelligent and self aware enough to compute and then sign for blueprints. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references Category:Vehicles Category:Arctic locations Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Locations Category:Jeremy Bennett designs